


Gay Chaos

by SolarArmageddon



Series: chat fics [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Crack, First Dates, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Making Out, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Multi, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Sex, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Sexual Humor, Texting, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, but lowkey ig, chat fic, its just weed but, nothing explicit just teens being teens i guess, past jun/wonwoo but like...just they used to fuck around ig, stoner junhao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Hansol makes a chat to get help planning a date and somehow 5 boys turns into 13.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hi im probably gonna rename this eventually cause the name is shit but whatever  
> welcome to my second messy chat fic, this will be worse than my other one tho bc i don't know svt as well tbh but here we are anyways  
> also sorry these pairings are v basic. i thought about doing some rare pairs bc i have a few but im not as into them as i am these. i also didnt have everyone date because i dont really ship everyone which i feel like isnt very common but maybe im wrong? idk, doesnt matter  
> also sry if this ends up similar to a lot of other chat fics but i read them a lot and will probably use the ideas without even really realizing it tbh  
> also since this a high school au some of them are kinda young and ages are weird but whatever  
> pls give me your thoughts and feedback on this~~ id really appreciate it! enjoy!
> 
> chat names:  
> DiCaprio who?/bitch - Vernon  
> haodini/rat - minghao  
> colossal uwu - chan  
> SunnyD - seokmin  
> joshuwoah - Joshua  
> prince of china - jun  
> wonwoot - wonwoo  
> seokmins no.1 fan - soonyoung  
> memegyu - mingyu  
> prettier than u - jeonghan  
> dilf - seungcheol  
> no. - jihoon  
> (boo)bie - seungkwan

**_DiCaprio who? has created a chat_ **

_**DiCaprio who?** named the chat **gay crisis help plz**_

_**DiCaprio who?** added **haodini, colossal uwu, SunnyD** and **joshuwoah** to the chat._

**DiCaprio who?:** Listen i know yall aint really friends or don't even know each other but idc youre my friends i need h e l p

 **joshuwoah:** *break dances gently* whats wrong son?

 **SunnyD:** oh, we're rping?

 **haodini:** i already regret being in this chat and its only existed to .2 seconds,,

 **DiCaprio who?:** shhhhhhhhhut up guysi swer

 **colossal uwu:** swer

 **SunnyD:** swerrrrr

 **DiCaprio who?:** ya know i regret this too nvm ill just suffer in silence

 **joshuawoah:** no!! whats up kid?

 **haodini:** ya im curious too tbh, i can just leave afterwards anyways

 **DiCaprio who?:** wow thanks :/

 **haodini:** :)

 **DiCaprio who?:** so anyways i like a boy n idk what to do and im closest to you guys so i thought it would be best to make a gc and get your input

 **colossal uwu:** !! im glad you trust us and all but,, what about seungkwan

 **DiCaprio who?:** haha

 **DiCaprio who?:** no

 **DiCaprio who?:** lets not talk about him right now :)

 **DiCaprio who?:** lets talk about my boy™

 **haodini:** bet theyre the same person

 **SunnyD:** omg u like kwan??

 **DiCaprio who?:** wym god no

 **joshuwoah:** mmhm sure

 **DiCaprio who?:** whatever it doesn't matter who it is anyways

 **DiCaprio who?:** what do

 **haodini:** idk i suck at romance idk why you thought i should be included in this

 **colossal uwu:** same im like 4 why would i know anything

 **joshuawoah:** just because i have a boyfriend doesn't mean i know how i did it.

 **SunnyD:** you could always just confess...

 **DiCaprio who?:** no i cant

 **DiCaprio who?:** if ive learned anything from any of his past confessions you cant "just confess"

 **DiCaprio who?:** the only two people hes ever even gone on dates with had to do some elaborate shit just to get that far and when they didn't do it for a second date he dropped them

 **haodini:** sounds too hard and too time consuming, just stick to hookups like the rest of us

 **DiCaprio who?:** just bc youre a hoe doesn't mean i have to be too  >:(

 **SunnyD:** can i add someone? i think he could help!

 **DiCaprio who?:** yea i guess...

 **SunnyD:** great!

_**SunnyD** added **seokmins no.1 fan**_

**seokmins no.1 fan:** howdy

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** who are yall and why am i here

 **SunnyD:** soonie!!

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** Minnie!!

 **SunnyD:** sooniie!!!!!

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** Minnie!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **SunnyD:** soonie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **haodini:** you gusy done yet

 **SunnyD:** :(  i guess

 **SunnyD:** anyways,,

 **SunnyD:** introduce yourselves! age and all bc he likes to baby everyone younger than him and will just ask me later if he doesn't know now

 **joshuwoah:** hi, im Joshua and im 17 :)

 **haodini:** minghao, 15

 **colossal uwu:** chan, 14!!

 **DiCaprio who?:** im Vernon and im 15

 **SunnyD:** and ik you know me soonyoung, but they might not so hi~~ i'm seokmin and i'm 16!

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** well, im soonyoung and im 16!! :) most of you guys are just babies tho jeez

 **haodini:** don't call him Vernon it makes him sound cooler than he actually is

 ****DiCaprio who?:**** its my name wtf

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** what should i call him then

 **haodini:** call him hansol

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** okay, hansol it is :)

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** whats the "DiCaprio who?" user for?

 **DiCaprio who?:** ah my best friend changed it to that. people say i look like him soooo

 **haodini:** *crush

 **DiCaprio who?:** omg i don't like seungkwan!

 **SunnyD:** oh, btw, i added u because he's having crush troubles!! and youre good with that usually

 **colossal uwu:** and we all suck at that and hansols too much of a bitch to just confess

 **joshuwoah:** :00000 you just cussed

 **colossal uwu:** yeah...?

 **joshuwoah:** youre a baby you cant do that!  >:(

 **colossal uwu:** god im leaving this chat once this is figured out

 **joshuwoah:** >:(((((((((((

 **joshuwoah:** take it back!

 **colossal uwu:** i cant take it back? itll literally always be there since its already been sent

 **joshuwoah:** idc just say you take it back and we can act like it wasn't you or smth!!

 **colossal uwu:** fine, i take it back

 **colossal uwu:** happy?

 **haodini:** i really don't understand his user anymore whered the uwu go

 **DiCaprio who?:** was it ever really there?

 **colossal uwu:** it wasn't i just make people uwu irl a lot apparently

 **colossal uwu:** its just bc im younger and know how to be cute really

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** anyways, whats your crush trouble?

 **DiCaprio who?:** yeah, right, well i like a boy but he doesn't really accept confessions unless theyre big and elaborate and none of them have any ideas for me soooo

 **DiCaprio who?:** you got some?

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** yeah sure!

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** the fair is coming up soon! you could be cliché and ask him out on the top of the Ferris wheel! or you could write him a song! or you could make a whole picnic and then blindfold him and lead him to it as a surprise!

 **DiCaprio who?:** 1) maybe, not the worst but super cliché so it might tick him off. 2) bad idea, love songs are always bad from me 3) he doesn't like surprises that he cant expect like a birthday or something. he also wont like the blindfold. i also suck at cooking.

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** ...i may need more assistance

 **_seokmins no.1 fan_ ** _added_ **_prince of china_ **

**haodini:** i disagree bitch tf u are

 **haodini:** prince of china my ass

**seokmins no.1 fan:**

**haodini:** i retract my former statement.

 **SunnyD:** dqagiu;shoi mood

 **prince of china:** anyways,,,, why am i here?

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** this kid needs date ideas for his crush, help!

 **prince of china:** ah okay!!

 **prince of china:** what kind of date?

 **DiCaprio who?:** not too big or pricey cause a bitch is broke but like,, good enough that it will leave an impression i guess? does that make sense?

 **prince of china:** not really but we'll work with it

 **prince of china:** okay so we can always bring back that picnic thing soonyoung mentioned and have the food either be bought or made by someone else (i know a dude if you wanna do this), then theres always an arcade date. requires some $$ but not too much and you can either show off ur sick skillz or you can let him win and then you can also pull that sorta cliché but cute thing were you win him smth? maybe take em to lunch too since candy isn't really a good date food and you cant let him starve.

 **joshuwoah:** i think the arcade one sounds best sol!!

 **DiCaprio who?:** maybe but i also don't know if id have the money soooo

 **DiCaprio who?:** id have to actually plan that a bit better than something casual and cheaper if possible. the picnic sounds good but i feel like that could just go downhill quickly so next

 **colossal uwu:** ur picky jeez

 **colossal uwu:** or he is?

 **colossal uwu:** either way id love this stuff why don't you treat me instead :(((

 **DiCaprio who?:** cause i don't like you????

 **colossal uwu:** :((((((((

 **DiCaprio who?:** ill buy you lunch next week if you stop :((( @ me

 **colossal uwu:** :))))))))))

 **DiCaprio who?:** :)

 **prince of china:** well fuck

 **prince of china:** time to get another idea guy

 **DiCaprio who?:** no i don't think we really need more people its okay

_**prince of china** added **wonwoot**_

**DiCaprio who?:** and he's here anyways,,

 **wonwoot:** im busy what do you want

 **prince of china:** in general? dick and food. specifically? help for this poor kid who doesn't have date ideas for his high maintenance crush

 **DiCaprio who?:** hes not high maintenance he just has standards :(

 **haodini:** you just keep telling yourself that sweetie

 **SunnyD:** he kinda is if it is who we all think it is

 **haodini:** who we KNOW it is*

 **DiCaprio who?:** guys shut it jesus

 **SunnyD:** i don't know why youre tryna hide who it is when we'll all find out afterwards regardless of if he says yes or not. if he says yes youll yell in chat and irl about how youre so gay for him; if he says no youll bitch and moan for weeks about your "lost love"

 **DiCaprio who?:** fuck off

 **DiCaprio who?:** and to think i was counting on you most for moral support :/

 **DiCaprio who?:** some friend huh

 **wonwoot:** wow okay

 **wonwoot:** 1) junhui for the last time i cant make dick magically appear for you and youre not getting mine either 2) get food from your house? the store right by your house? your friends house? theres so many places to get food

 **wonwoot:** 3) k so why do i need to help him? how could i even help him? just because i have a boyfriend doesn't mean i know how i did it

 **joshuwoah:** THATS EXACTLY WHAT I SAID

 **wonwoot:** i actually didn't even do it? he asked me out i just stared at him like a jackass with my mouth wide open before nodding til my neck hurt

 **joshuwoah:** god i relate to this too much smh

 **colossal uwu:** Joshua you sound like an old man just a bit there, tone it down.

 **joshuwoah:** what how

 **colossal:** youre like,, 70 and youre saying you "relate" and "smh" its making my head hurt

 **joshuwoah:** im only three years older wym

 **prince of china:** wow you're useless

 **prince of china:** guess its time for my backup plan

 **_prince of china_ ** _added_ **_memegyu_ **

**prince of china:** so howd you get wonwoos dumb ass to date you

 **memegyu:** i just asked, a simple confession is always the way to go! dates can come afterwards :)

 **DiCaprio who?:** hes just as useless, next

 **_prince of china_ ** _added_ **_dilf_ **

**prince of china:** here's my last option

joshuwoah: im just realizing this but i never added hannie! he loves pairing people up, don't know why this is just now coming to mind :/

DiCaprio who?: god please no i didn't add him for a reason

_**joshuwoah** added **prettier than u**_

**joshuwoah:** oops

 **prettier than u:** wow Hansol i see how it is

 **prettier than u:** i raise you for 15 years and this is how you treat me

 **DiCaprio who?:** my little sister has raised me more than you have and shes not even in middle school yet

 **haodini:** not to do this again but i disagree with this user

**joshuwoah:**

**haodini:** once again ive been proven wrong today really isn't my day

 **dilf:** why was i added and what am i the last option for?

 **prince of china:** this kid needs date ideas for his crush who apparently only accepts elaborate date plans as confessions

 **dilf:** rough.

 **dilf:** jihoon just kissed me and then we started dating, we don't really do dates much either so im not that helpful

 **prettier than u:** is it seungkwan???

 **DiCaprio who?:** holy shit no!!! why does everyone think its him?

 **prettier than u:** cause yall hang out daily and i cant think of a time off the top of my head that you guys haven't been together when i saw you

 **SunnyD:** he's got a point

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** aww thats cute

 **prince of china:** you sound like youre whipped for him tbh

 **haodini:** he is

 **prettier than u:** i don't trust that you aren't lying to me but...heres an idea anyways bc i love you: café date. ask your mom for money.

 **DiCaprio who?:** no because then she'll ask what it's for and she knows when im lying :(

 **DiCaprio who?:** plus his order is always pricey and she'd probably only give me $20 if i could even get her to believe a lie that im just going to a movie with friends or some lame shit

 **dilf:** maybe a movie date? but like an out of town one because the one around here is really gross and has terrible sound too

 **DiCaprio who?:** honestly that is the least bad idea so far but i cant drive to a movie out of town? and neither can he???

 **dilf:** sorry then

 **_dilf_ ** _added_ **_no._ **

**dilf:** babyyyy

 **dilf:** this kid needs date ideas do you have any? you usually plan our dates and theyre nice ^^

 **prince of china:** jihoon plans your dates???

 **no.:** yeah, of course i do. he's a mess.

 **no.:** take them to an aquarium if you have money. if not, a walk through some special place or smth with snacks at the end, anything is fine really but maybe cheese and crackers since its small and doesn't suck and maybe a movie if you can at least afford that. the theaters around here aren't the worst and can be tolerated for at least 2 hours if you get good enough snacks and don't have to leave for refills or to piss so do that beforehand and buy lots of candy or bring your own.

 **DiCaprio who?:** thats actually the most reasonable one so far that wont cost me a bunch of money

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** i still think my ideas were the best :/

 **colossal uwu:** i still like the arcade one

 **joshuwoah:** yeah me too

 **haodini:** maybe we should ask seungkwan since he likes this sort of stuff too ;)

 **DiCaprio who?:** minghao i s w e a r i will break your fucking neck dont

 **haodini:** sry i cant hear you over the sound of me adding seungkwan!!!

 **DiCaprio who?:** srsly donnnnnt he'll kill me for telling someone else before him

 **haodini:** not my problem :)

 **haodini:** guess you should've told him first then, huh?

 **_haodini_ ** _added_ **_(boo)bie_ **

**DiCaprio who?:** youre dead to me Xu Minghao. dead.

 **(boo)bie:** ???

 **haodini:** hi seungkwan! long time no talk, Hansol has a crush and is trying to plan a date! i thought maybe you should have some input since you like this kind of stuff and you two are best friends, right?

 **DiCaprio who?:** DEAD TO ME.

 **(boo)bie:** you have a crush and you didn't tell me? :(((((

 **DiCaprio who?:** yeah,,

 **DiCaprio who?:** i was going to but you said you had plans when we talked earlier so i asked some other people first

 **SunnyD:** that was a weirdly good lie

 **DiCaprio who?:** what lie? i don't lie :)

 **(boo)bie:** im never too busy to talk about your love life!

 **(boo)bie:** or lack of it, i guess

 **colossal uwu:** fegdhusija he really said that oh my god im wheezing

 **(boo)bie:** but who is it? that will help us see what kind of date it should be!

 **DiCaprio who?:** hahahah,,

 **DiCaprio who?:** doesn't matter who it is right now. its someone you don't know anyways

 **(boo)bie:** okay...

 **(boo)bie:** if you say so :/

**[Chat: rat bitch]**

**bitch:** im literally going to skin you alive if you don't help me right now

 **rat:** why should i help you? :)

 **bitch:** because you added seungkwan and you knew i liked him so now he'll know my plans if we talk about them which defeats the whole purpose of me planning a date for us in that dumb groupchat!

 **rat:** oh so now you admit it?

 **bitch:** im serious dude, fix this

 **rat:** ugh fine

 **rat:** ill help you plan a separate date so he doesn't know and ill even pay for everything as long as its a cheap one, k?

 **bitch:** kaaaaaaaaay :)


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started back at high school and i already wanna die so uhh,,,,, thats a thing  
> but in good, sort of irrelevant news, im seeing brockhampton live in oct and im vv excited!! that being said i also have the fair coming up this weekend and after that teachers usually start giving out homework so idk how often ill update but ill try to on every weekend that im not busy or exhausted mentally or physically lmao uhh if you really wanna know update shit/have questions about this fic you can either send me an ask or message me on tumblr @jeongssin bc the comments on here i either forget to check or i do but 80 years fucking later because i suck (i have my email send me a notification for them and i still miss them bc i either think its an email from some thing i signed up for ages ago and delete it or i open it, read it on email and forget to actually open it and reply cause i get side tracked)
> 
> also! idk if anyone elses schools have done this/do this but i used to have all high school lunch in our cafeteria because the lady at our school who makes schedules hates us and didn't think about the fact that during the winter or when it was raining nobody would eat outside which would make like 90-100ish kids in a really small cafeteria into about 150kids so like,, it sucked but it happened. anyways my point is thats why i have them all having lunch at the same time btw
> 
> chat names:  
> DiCaprio who?/bitch - Vernon  
> haodini/rat - minghao  
> colossal uwu - chan  
> SunnyD - seokmin  
> joshuwoah - Joshua  
> prince of china - jun  
> wonwoot - wonwoo  
> seokmins no.1 fan - soonyoung  
> memegyu - mingyu  
> prettier than u - jeonghan  
> dilf - seungcheol  
> no. - jihoon  
> (boo)bie - seungkwan

**[Chat: gay crisis help plz]**

**(boo)bie:** so which date do you have in mind? i think the fair one is good but too cliché so maybe do that but make it,,,,better

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** wym better its perfect  >:(

 **(boo)bie:** youre wrong but okay

 **DiCaprio who?:** i already decided on using jihoons idea, its the nicest one that is actually affordable for me :(

**[Chat: rat bitch]**

**bitch:** whats the actual date plan? you got anything yet?

 **rat:** im working on it calm ur tits ill tell you when everything is planned and paid for

 **bitch:** how about you tell me /before/ you pay for whatever the fuck it is? anyways what kinda date do you pay for beforehand?

 **rat:** ,,,listen ive never been on a date what do you want from me

 **bitch:** a good date

 **rat:** right. and youll get one now shut up.

**[Chat: gay crisis help plz]**

**haodini:** you make it sound like your broke jesus

 **haodini:** maybe if you stopped spending your money on the okayish cookies the lunch lady brings in every day youd actually,,,,, idk have money

 **DiCaprio who?:** theyre homemade with love! she deserves the money and if i don't pay her who will!

 **dilf:** joshua

 **DiCaprio who?:** u got me there

 **DiCaprio who?:** but still :(

 **colossal uwu:** im with Vernon on this she deserves the world!!! she makes us homemade cookies every day and gives me extra garlic bread on pasta days!

 **wonwoot:** that bitch gives YOU the garlic bread and not ME?

 **wonwoot:** i buy her fucking cookies too why don't i get that

 **DiCaprio who?:** nobody except chan does

 **prettier than u:** nah i get it too

 **prettier than u:** she wants me to take her daughter out or something so shes trying to butter me up

 **prettier than u:** little does she know...i suck dick

 **no.:** if she doesn't know shes fucking blind and deaf

 **no.:** i knew before i even spoke to you for the first time

 **joshuwoah:** okay but you have gaydar she doesn't

 **dilf:** his gaydar is shit jeonghans just,,,, ve r y gay

 **dilf:** v e r t*

 **dilf:** v e r y**

 **dilf:** goddamn why are these keyboards so sall

 **dilf:** small*******!!!!

 **memegyu:** ikr!

 **SunnyD:** i think thats just you guy's problem honestly

 **(boo)bie:** ,,,,okay anyways thats cute Hansol!!! good luck babe!!!!!

 **prince of china:** "babe"

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** """"babe""""

 **haodini:** """"""""""babe"""""""""""

 **(boo)bie:** ?

 **DiCaprio who?:** just ignore them theyre stupid

 **prince of china:** you don't even know me

 **DiCaprio who?:** yet i still know youre an idiot wow

 **prince of china:** :(

 **prince of china:** wonwoo are you really going to let a child bully your best friend :((((((((

 **wonwoot:** yes

 **wonwoot:** also since when were we best friends

 **prince of china:** wow

 **prince of china:** anyone wanna apply to be my new best friend

 **DiCaprio who?:** no

 **memegyu:** no

 **dilf:** no

 **no.:** read my user

 **(boo)bie:** no

 **colossal uwu:** thanks but no thanks

 **joshuwoah:** no

 **SunnyD:** sorry, i have soonyoung tho :(

 **prettier than u:** id have to be pretty desperate to even consider

 **prince of china:** wow okay mean

 **prince of china:** hbu soonyoung? minghao?

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** sorry but i already have seokmin

 **haodini:** ,,,,,,

 **haodini:** i mean what are the requirements and do i get anything out of it

 **DiCaprio who?:** (bet hes only considering it because juns hot)

 **dilf:** whats with the ()

 **(boo)bie:** whats with the () is that hes an idiot

 **(boo)bie:** and for the last time Hansol parenthesis doesn't mean its whispered or someone cant hear it its a goddamn text message

 **colossal uwu** : its been 3 years since i first heard this as a conversation topic why do we still need to discuss it

 **DiCaprio who?:** because theres no way to whisper over text and its bullshit!

 **no.:** why don't you just send a voice message?

 **DiCaprio who?:** ……

 **DiCaprio who?:** point taken

 **DiCaprio who?:** _[a_ _udio file]_

 **haodini:** EVERYONE CAN STILL HEAR THAT PERFECTLY FINE DUMBASS

 **haodini:** also youre wrong i just don't have a best friend

 **DiCaprio who?:** wym i thought me and seungkwan were youre bffs

 **haodini:** and now im getting a new one since you two are so far up each others asses it barely counts

 **(boo)bie:** are not

 **DiCaprio who?:** are not

 **haodini:** you are but whatever

 **prince of china:** anyways,,,

 **prince of china:** you get 1) a hot best friend 2) a cool best friend 3) and the right to steal my food

 **wonwoot:** "cool best friend" youre being lied to

 **haodini:** shhhh wonwoot

 **haodini:** ...and the requirements?

 **prince of china:** hang out with me every Friday if you can, cuddles sometimes and free room and board

 **haodini:** why do you get free room and board and i don't

 **prince of china:** cause you probably wouldn't want it anyways lmao

 **haodini:** yeah i don't like going to other peoples houses anyways tbh

 **prince of china:** so? you wanna sign the contract? ill bring it to school tomorrow

 **haodini:** yea ill sign

 **wonwoot:** i actually just watched my best friend replace me with a mullet wearing twink

 **haodini:** i don't even have a mullet anymore loser

 **prince of china:** as i recall you said we aren't best friends soooo

 **dilf:** wow okay that just happened

 **dilf:** bUT i just wanted to know since we're all friends now can we sit at lunch together? ^^

 **no.:** we're all friends?

 **dilf:** im literally your boyfriend

 **no.:** i wasn't talking to you i meant since when am i friends with anyone here that i wasn't already before

 **DiCaprio who?:** you became friends with all of us when you stayed in this groupchat past the point that you needed to and willingly contributed to conversations as well

 **no.:** ,,,,fine

 **dilf:** so is that a yes? is everyone going to sit together?

 **DiCaprio who?:** yeah ig

 **memegyu:** ill be there in spirit

 **prettier than u:** why wont you actually be there?

 **memegyu:** i go to a different school :p

 **memegyu:** its okay tho because wonwoo will go for me!

 **wonwoot:** i guess im going then

 **prince of china:** me and minghao will go but we'll be discussing our contract mostly

 **haodini:** yeah what he said

 **(boo)bie:** ill be there

 **colossal uwu:** if im not getting fed extras from the lunch lady then yeah

 **SunnyD:** ill be there too!

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** and where seokmin goes i go!

 **joshuwoah:** i already sit with you anyways

 **dilf:** okay i think everyone agreed but if not ill just drag your ass there :)

 **dilf:** see you guys tomorrow~~~


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 hates me and everything i write on here gets deleted (this was written on docs bc it got deleted after i wrote like,, half of it)  
> i have a svt tumblr now tho its @solarseungkwan follow me pls  
> tbh kinda filler even if it does contribute to plot somewhat
> 
> chat names:  
> DiCaprio who?/bitch - Vernon  
> haodini/rat/eddie thot - minghao  
> colossal uwu - chan  
> SunnyD - seokmin  
> joshuwoah - Joshua  
> prince of china/symbiote whore - jun  
> wonwoot - wonwoo  
> seokmins no.1 fan - soonyoung  
> memegyu - mingyu  
> prettier than u - jeonghan  
> dilf - seungcheol  
> no. - jihoon  
> (boo)bie - seungkwan

**_Symbiote whore created a chat_ **

**_Symbiote whore_ ** _named the chat_ **_symbrock uwu_ **

**_Symbiote whore_ ** _added_ **_rat_ ** _to the chat_

 **_Symbiote whore_ ** _renamed_ **_rat_ ** _to_ **_eddie thot_ **

**Eddie thot:** you just saw venom?

 **Symbiote whore:** yeah and it was gucc

 ** _eddie thot_** _changed their user_ _to_ ** _rat_**

 **Rat:** yeah it was just like,,,

 **Rat:** dont give us matching users pls

 **Rat:** i didnt agree to this when i signed the contract

 **Symbiote whore:** :(((((((

 **Symbiote whore:** aw cmon hao :((((((((((((

 **Symbiote whore:** i wont change them in the groupchat, just here!

 **Rat:** ,,fine

 **Symbiote whore:** !!!

 **_rat_ ** _changed their user to_ **_eddie thot_ **

**Eddie thot:** anyways why did you make us a chat

 **Symbiote whore:** well our first friday together should be tomorrow so i thought we should plan ahead instead of just winging it once school gets out

 **Eddie thot:** yeah abt that,,

 **Eddie thot:** i have to work on some shit for hansols date

 **Symbiote whore:** ? i thought he had everything all planned out n shit already

 **Eddie thot:** no /i/ have everything all planned out n shit

 **Eddie thot:** he wants to ask out seungkwan but i added him to the chat to be an ass since he wouldnt admit it was kwan so now im planning and paying for the entire date to make up for ruining all the possible plans he couldve used

 **Symbiote whore:** ajdyi you shouldve told me i love shit like this

 **Eddie thot:** theres still some shit to do if you wanna help out

 **Symbiote whore:** sign me up hoe

 **Eddie thot:** alright i need like $10 more to pay for seungkwans wristband at the fair

 **Eddie thot:** and some help finishing this song so hansol can ask out seungkwan with some “nice tunes” as hansol said

 **Eddie thot:** idk why i think its stupid but he said since he cant sing he might as well make me sing for him so

 **Symbiote whore:** ill help if we can make it a duet

 **Eddie thot:** sure why not

 **Eddie thot:** also need to find a way to bribe some of the people who work there so hansol can actually win seungkwan something bc he sucks at fair games

 **Eddie thot:** annnnd, just a heads up, we need to take sofia to the fair with us bc she was supposed to go with sol + i need someone to film this shit show so i can embarrass either of them when it inevitably ends up being fucked up

 **Symbiote whore:** alright thats fine but like,, whos sofia lol

 **Eddie thot:** aksk sorry i forgot yall werent friends before this

 **Eddie thot:** sofia is his sister and shes like,, 20times cooler than him btw

 **Symbiote whore:** ill take your word on that

 **Symbiote whore:** anyways we can just spend tomorrow doing as much of that shit as possible and if we have extra time we can like,, go eat something idk

 **Eddie thot:** sounds good

 **Eddie thot:** sorry this is happening our first hang out day tho

 **Symbiote whore:** dont worry, im sure itll be fun anyways!

 **Eddie thot:** if you say so

**[chat: gay crisis help plz]**

**Dilf:** i lowkey regret sitting with yall at lunch

 **Dilf:** between hearing junhao argue over their fucking contract, wonwoo whining to mingyu over the phone about junhui replacing him and jihoon trying to rip out jeonghan’s hair i felt like i was being run over repeatedly the entire time

 **Prince of china:** look minghao we already have a ship name

 **Haodini:** dear god save me

 **Prettier than u:** akhd but like,, thank g o d my hairs not long anymore he probably wouldve tried to strangle me with it

 **No.:** i /have/ strangled you with it soooo

 **Colossal uwu:** i thought it was fun ^^

 **SunnyD:** me too!

 **(boo)bie:** tbh it was the most interesting lunch ive had in all 15 years of my life

 **Wonwoot:** i could barely hear gyu over you guys yelling so uhh,, fuck yall

 **Seokmins no.1 fan:** ah cmon wonwoo you laughed a few times, i saw you

 **SunnyD:** and it was cute!! You should do that more often!!!!

 **Memegyu:** i second that shit

 **Prince of china:** i thought it went well! We should keep doing it!

 **Haodini:** i didnt mind it, it was a bit crowded tho

 **DiCaprio who?:** next time we should really just use two tables instead of having like,, half of us sit in each others laps lol

 **Joshuwoah:** i didnt mind that either tbh

 **Dicaprio who?:** thats because jeonghan sits in your lap at lunch daily anyways, i dont usually eat my lunch with a lap full of lee chan

 **Joshuwoah:** good point

 **Dilf:** tbh eating with someone in your lap is easier than youd think

 **Wonwoot:** you had jihoon in your lap that doesnt count

 **No.:** shut the fuck up

 **Haodini:** that aside when yall whores going to the fair

 **No.:** me and cheol are going tomorrow with joshua and jeonghan

 **Seokmins no.1 fan:** me and minnie are too!

 **Memegyu:** me and wonwoo were planning on saturday but who knows?? We might just stay home too

 **Colossal uwu:** my mom said she could take me on friday but idk who id go with :(

 **No.:** you can come with us if you want

 **Colossal uwu:** really??

 **No.:** yeah really

 **Dilf:** aw jihoon is soft for him already im-

 **Colossal uwu:** !! ty

**[chat: rat bitch]**

**Rat:** tell seungkwan youre going on sunday, thats the only day you can avoid ending up in a group with the others

**[chat: gay crisis plz help]**

**(boo)bie:** usually me and vernon go together but he hasnt said anything yet??

 **DiCaprio who?:** my mom said she could take us sunday, which is kinda good cause you said you didn’t want to be out too late anyways

 **(boo)bie:** okay :) tell her i said thank you!

 **Dicaprio who?:** i will

 **SunnyD:** what about you and jun, minghao?

 **Haodini:** we’re probably not going and if we do we’d have to go on sunday

 **Haodini:** i have a dentist appointment on friday so i dont wanna go with a fucked up aching mouth and jun has plans with his mom on saturday, right?

 **Prince of china:** yep :)

 **Dilf:** that sucks :( if you cant go tell me, ill bring you both cotton candy!

 **Haodini:** thxs

 **Wonwoot:** sus

 **Prince of china:** wym :)))

 **Wonwoot:** s u s


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been so long im sorryyyy  
> schools just been a lot like I almost failed math last semester and we kept having huge projects with ridiculous time limits so I was just real stressed, new semester has been a bitch so far but im on feb break  
> this chap is gonna be mostly filler bc I hate writing plots lol im still not sure whether or not ill write out verkwans first date of if ill just have it be talked abt in chat we'll see tho  
> this chapter is a big mess and is all abt weed mostly sorry
> 
> chat names:  
> DiCaprio who? - Vernon  
> haodini - minghao  
> colossal uwu - chan  
> SunnyD - seokmin  
> joshuwoah - Joshua  
> prince of china - jun  
> wonwoot - wonwoo  
> seokmins no.1 fan - soonyoung  
> memegyu - mingyu  
> prettier than u - jeonghan  
> dilf - seungcheol  
> no./hooney - jihoon  
> (boo)bie/pot head - seungkwan

**[Chat: gay crisis help plz]**

_**dilf** changed **no.'s** user to **hooney**_

**prince of china:** yo Vernon do you have any weed

 **dilf:** guess whos the cutest boy ever

 **SunnyD:** I hate that yall sent those two texts at the same time

 **dilf:** me too but anyways,,

 **dilf:** guess

 **wonwoot:** we all know ur gonna say jihoon so why not just say it

 **dilf:** :( you make me sad wonwoot

 **hooney:** wonwoo im gonna beat ur ass

 **memegyu:** oh no :((

 **joshuwoah:** sorry wait jun why are you asking if sol has weed

 **prettier than u:** also why is jihoons user that now

 **dilf:** bc!! its like hoonie but also honey uwu

 **hooney:** god im in love with an idiot

 **dilf:** <3

 **prince of china:** anyways,, Im asking bc I want weed? I thought that was obvious

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** im sorry but why the hell would he even have weed

 **prince of china:** isn't he just always high orrr

 **haodini:** nah thats just vernon

 **DiCaprio who?:** genuinely dont know why everyone always thinks im high :(( Ive never smoked

 **(boo)bie:** I have weed tho if you still want some jun

 **colossal uwu:** what the fuuuuck

 **DiCaprio who?:** im sorry what was that boo seungkwan

_**prince of china** changed **(boo)bie's** user to **pot head**_

**pot head:** it aint actually mine dw

 **hooney:** if it aint urs then who the fucks is it

 **pot head:** oh its haos! I was supposed to give it to him the other day since he asked me to get it from ten when he was skipping and I just forgot to give it to him oop

 **haodini:** why are you trying to give out my weed then??

 **pot head:** well since you and jun are best friends now I figured I could give it to him and he could bring it to you and yall could do ur shit together then :)

 **haodini:** ,,,,or you could've just given it to me like we planned

 **pot head:** im not getting paid so honestly I dont care who gets the fucking weed as long as my ma dont find this shit before then

 **dilf:** im sorry but does ten even smoke

 **joshuwoah:** Ive literally never seen him even around weed wtf

 **haodini:** he dont smoke but his bfs do

 **haodini:** so he grows shit for them n makes money by selling too

 **prettier than u:** josh we should do that holy shit

 **joshuwoah:** han we aren't growing and selling weed

 **dilf:** wait why not I think this is jeonghans best idea yet

 **joshuwoah:** well for starters ten is fucking scary for a twink half my size and I dont want to get shanked for selling weed at school but also just like?? its never a good idea to sell weed at school or even buy it while at school wtf

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** all in favor of ignoring Joshua and continuing to sell and/or buy weed at school say I

 **prince of china:** I mean where else am I gonna get weed

 **haodini:** ^ exactly

 **haodini:** I

 **prince of china:** I

 **SunnyD:** I dont smoke but i

 **dilf:** i

 **prettier than u:** i

 **pot head:** i

 **colossal uwu:** I

 **DiCaprio who?:** I? ig

 **wonwoot:** I

 **memegyu:** wonwoo oh my god

 **wonwoot:** what like you haven't smoked the weed ive bought from school before

 **memegyu:** ,,shit yeah

 **memegyu:** I

 **hooney:** this is stupid im with joshua

 **dilf:** hoonie :((

 **hooney:** Cheol you dont even smoke

 **dilf:** yeah but the money :((((

 **hooney:** get a job

 **joshuwoah:** wow I never thought id only have jihoon on my side

 **joshuwoah:** yall have fun with ur weed business but when ten sicks his fuckn 2 6ft bfs on yall dont expect me not to say I told you so

 **wonwoot:** oh hush theyre softies and so is ten

 **dilf:** true!! theyre all sweethearts

 **DiCaprio who?:** fr id trust all 4 of them

 **DiCaprio who?:** I trust everyone who buys the lunch ladys cookies

 **joshuwoah:** ive never seen johnny or jaehyun ever eat them

 **pot head:** thats bc they give them to ten and taeyong

 **SunnyD:** thats cute aw

 **joshuwoah:** this all sounds fake and I refuse to believe bye

**_joshuwoah left the chat_ **

**prettier than u:** pussy

 **prettier than u:** im dating an absolute fucking PUSSY

 **colossal uwu:** aksjsjs

 **hooney:** I hate this chat

**_hooney left the chat_ **

**dilf:** oh no im sad

 **prettier than u:** better get over it soon, we have a business to start up

 **dilf:** tru true

 **prince of china:** okay thats great and all but umh

 **prince of china:** I never got some fuckn weed

 **haodini:** come over n bring ur car I wanna go out

 **prince of china:** will do

 **pot head:** "wanna go out" just say ur gonna hotbox the car

 **hoadini:** I mean that was apart of the plan but I also wanna go out so

 **pot head:** whatever

**[4:12 A.M.]**

**memegyu:** wait hold on are jeonghan and seungcheol actyually starting a weed business at school or was that a joke

 **memegyu:** I needa know asap

 **memegyu:** hello

 **memegyu:** ill keep textn til some1 answers me

 **DiCaprio who?:** mingyu its 4fucking am wy didn't you ask that whrn we were actualy talking earlier at a resinable time

 **memegyu:** idk I just thought of it now and im like,,, confused abt wether or not they were serious

 **pot head:** omg guys go to bed before everyone else wakes up

 **DiCaprio who?:** why are you awke

 **DiCaprio who?:** baby can u com over pls

 **pot head:** yeah hun, gimme 10mins

 **pot head:** u good tho?

 **DiCaprio who?:** ye jus miss u

 **haodini:** how many of us are awake tho

 **haodini:** im still with jun but we were gonna go back to my place in an hour or so to get ready for school

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** why are yall still out holy shit

 **hoadini:** we drove to the middle of fucking nowhere and ended up passing out for a bit after getting high, we woke up a couple hrs ago and have just been talking cause we dont wanna go home yet

 **SunnyD:** im up too :)

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** ahh go to sleep babe

 **SunnyD:** cant, I just woke up an hour ago to marble standing on my chest and nibbling my finger lol

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** aw I wanna see her :(

 **prince of china:** whos marble

 **SunnyD:** my cat!! shes a qt

 **memegyu:** okay but nobody answered my question

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** honestly idk dude

 **_seokmins no.1 fan_ ** _added_ **_hooney_ ** _and **jo** ** _s_ huwoah **to the chat_

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** are seungcheol and jeonghan actually starting that weed business

 **hooney:** no I talked Cheol out of it and jeonghan doesn't do shit like that without either him or josh

 **memegyu:** darn :(

 **hooney:** why is that darn u dont even go to our school

 **memegyu:** yeah but I wanted to see how itd work out lol

 **hooney:** smh

 **DiCaprio who?:** I just put vernon to sleep but hes laying on my phone so im using his now

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** send cute pics of him sleeping pls

 **DiCaprio who?:** ill pm u a couple uwu

 **DiCaprio who?:** but yall should go to sleep if you can!! im gonna try and go back to sleep before I gotta drag this kid outta bed at 6 n get him ready

 **SunnyD:** why would you have to get him ready lol

 **DiCaprio who?:** he takes forever to fully wake up so you kinda gotta do some shit for him until hes fully up otherwise hes late

 **DiCaprio who?:** its not that bad tbh, just gotta like,, make him some breakfast, pack his bag and shit like that, hes usually awake enough by 6:30 to do everything else

 **SunnyD:** ahh thats why hes late so often

 **haodini:** that and he spends half the damn morning arguing with sofia abt what they get to watch

 **DiCaprio who?:** true true

 **DiCaprio who?:** anyways im gonna pass out, night guys

 **memegyu:** night!

 **hooney:** night seungkwan

 **sunnyd:** night baby!!

 **seokmins no.1 fan:** goodnight  <3

 **haodini:** night kwan

 **hoadini:** jun said 2 tell u he said goodnight too


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall sry I was gonna do sum actual writing for verkwans date but ive been too lazy?? but I still wanted to update/be productive so im gonna do this anyways ig  
> im technically just using this as a break from reading maximum ride final warning bc if I didn't take a break id still be reading and ive been at it since I woke up at like 10?? and even if thats not the worse thing im getting aggravated with some of the bs in it so taking a break is probs for the best  
> sidenote idk why hao is becoming juns lowkey sugar daddy and why theyre stoner bfs @ self stop
> 
> chat names:  
> DiCaprio who?/boos bitch - Vernon  
> haodini - minghao  
> colossal uwu - chan  
> SunnyD - seokmin  
> joshuwoah - Joshua  
> prince of china - jun  
> wonwoot - wonwoo  
> seokmins no.1 fan - soonyoung  
> memegyu - mingyu  
> prettier than u - jeonghan  
> dilf - seungcheol  
> hooney - jihoon  
> pot head - seungkwan

**[Chat: gay crisis help plz]**

_**haodini** changed the chat name to **verkwan RISE**_

**haodini:** _[video]_

**haodini:** JUN I FUCKING T O L D YOU THEY WOULD FUCK IT UP AKSJSJ

**prince of china:** I H A T E THAT I HAD TO SEE THIS BOTH IRL AND AGAIN NOW

**prince of china:** THIS P H Y S I C A L L Y PAINS ME

**SunnyD:** yALL

**SunnyD:** first of all,,, called it i k n e w it was kwan

**colossal uwu:** literally everyone knew that

**prettier than u:** hansol im actually gonna stab u stop lying to me abt shit like this

**SunnyD:** second of all,,,,,,YALL

**SunnyD:** SHOULDVE INVITED ME TO SEE THIS HOLY SHIT

**seokmins no.1 fan:** LMAO IM YODELING

**seokmins no.1 fan:** thanks for new content im being fed well today huh

**dilf:** I do n o t like that sentence what does that mean soonyoung

**hooney:** it means soonyoung is a stalker and has folders for pics of all his friends relationships

**memegyu:** sry but like,, how? aren't yall just now starting to be friends or am I wrong??

**seokmins no.1 fan:** sorta? ive known them for a bit but we didn't really talk til now

**seokmins no.1 fan:** but ive been around them enough to have started one by now

**pot head:** im sorry but soonyoung what the fuck

**pot head:** we just started dating why would you have one already made

**seokmins no.1 fan:** it was inevitable.

**dilf:** wait is there one for me and hoon? if so I want all the pics asap

**seokmins no.1 fan:** ye ill send em

**hooney:** god what have you dont soonyoung

**wonwoot:** this is the one time im glad mingyu doesn't go to this school lmao

**memegyu:** mood

**seokmins no.1 fan:** nah I got one for yall too

**wonwoot:** h o w

**seokmins no.1 fan:** its just pics from ur socials but its a start for now

**seokmins no.1 fan:** the only one I haven't started yet is the one for junhao

**haodini:** we aren't together? we just started being friends?

**seokmins no.1 fan:** i t s i n e v i t a b l e

**prince of china:** sometimes you scare me

**haodini:** anyways can we get back to clowning verkwan

**pot head:** no :(

**DiCaprio who?:** hold on

**_DiCaprio who?_ ** _changed their user to_ **_boos bitch_ **

**boos bitch:** okay go

**joshuwoah:** i feel attacked

**pot head:** shut up ive literally heard you talk abt fucking jeonghan in explicit detail

**wonwoot:** i hate this chat

**hooney:** me too

**prince of china:** neither of you have room to talk either?

**colossal uwu:** well i do so shut up

**haodini:** lmao anyways

**haodini:** verkwan,, messy huh

**SunnyD:** fr,, idk how you and jun kept singing when hansol got ran into by that drunk dude

**SunnyD:** or when seungkwan tripped over his own damn shoe laces getting off the fairis wheel

**seokmins no.1 fan:** or when hansol started to confess cause lbr that was the worst bit

**dilf:** sry but why is the video shaking so much

**haodini:** sofia was trying not to laugh

**dilf:** oh mood

**pot head:** in my defense,, its hard to tie shoe laces on that ride without feeling like ur gonna die

**pot head:** and getting off of them is already hard enough as is so my long ass laces being untied didn't help

**boos bitch:** and in my defense

**prince of china:** you dont get to defend yourself after that

**haodini:** fr i had to spend so much cash to bribe those workers into letting you win games

**haodini:** one asked me for a blowjob and i almost did it for you so uh

**haodini:** you owe me

**boos bitch:** lol no i dont you owed me which is the whole reason you had to do that shit to begin with

**boos bitch:** suck it up sweetie

**colossal uwu:** wait how much money did you spend hao

**haodini:** idk exactly bc i wasn't keeping track but 2 wristbands, i gave hansol all the money he had for food n games, then i had to bribe a few dudes as well and then i had to pay to get me and jun in as well and the bus ride there with jun and sofia

**haodini:** so ya know,, a lot bc im a broke hoe

**dilf:** wait whyd you make me get you cotton candy then if you were going

**haodini:** i didn't think youd actually get it dude

**haodini:** but thanks  <3

dilf: i feel lowkey robbed but i aint even mad bc verkwan got together and that just made my day

**boos bitch:** oh mood

**joshuwoah:** i feel like a proud dad tho

**prettier than u:** i feel like a proud mom

**boos bitch:** why are yall like this

**wonwoot:** ya know this made my day too im happy for yall

**pot head:** shit okay can yall stop

**memegyu:** why let us b happy 4 u

**pot head:** its weird

**colossal uwu:** just let it happen uwu

**pot head:** yeah no instead i think im just gonna,, ignore this chat and go take a nap

**prettier than u:** i thought you guys were still at the fair?

**joshuwoah:** yeah it dont close for another two hours or smth

**boos bitch:** yeah we left early

**prince of china:** and left us with you sister for whatever reason??

**boos bitch:** my parents aint home n i wanted to make out with my bf is that a crime

**hooney:** yes

**prettier than u:** yes

**joshuwoah:** yes

**dilf:** yes

**wonwoot:** yes

**SunnyD:** yes

**memegyu:** literally none of you guys should be talking

**memegyu:** except maybe seokmin bc i dont think you even have a bf

**SunnyD:** yeah but i have a soonyoung

**memegyu:** okay then none of yall should be talking

**boos bitch:** anyways just have sof home by 9 so my parents dont kill me please

**hoadini:** ur lucky i love you

**boos bitch:** <3333

**pot head:** thanks haohao ily

**prince of china:** i finally get a best friend and our first hang out is baby sitting and paying for two idiots first date huh

**wonwoot:** "finally" bitch what am i

**prince of china:** not my best friend, remember? you did this to yourself smh

**haodini:** sry junnie ill pay for us to do some cool shit next weekend and ill buy all the weed this week

**prince of china:** you would've been paying anyways but thanks bby

**haodini:** course bab

**seokmins no.1 fan:** i n e v i t a b le

**Author's Note:**

> some maybe important notes?:  
> seungcheol, Joshua and jeonghan are 17 and in 12th grade  
> jihoon, wonwoo, soonyoung, and jun are 16 and in 11th  
> seokmin is 16 and in 10th  
> minghao, mingyu, vernon and seungkwan are 15 and in 10th  
> chan is 14 and in 9th  
> these ages might be kinda fucked up and like,, not accurate irl but idc at this point take it or leave it, its really not important  
> this is probs set around march or smth bc theyre in school. don't ask me why march i jyst chose march  
> uhhhh mingyu goes to a different school but lives in the same area and theyre in the same school district (i think thats what its called don't @ me i haven't gone to a regular public school for like 4 years) so like,, they see each other at functions and events sometimes  
> theres probably a lot of small plot holes in this or there will be bc im dumb lol k bye


End file.
